europal_contestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammi's participation journal
Enclosed is a detailed explanation of each of Sammi's participations in Europal Contests. Get ready for a ride full of tea. 'Would You Like Some Seconds? / ESC2ndChance 2 ' In order to get more acquainted with the Europals, I decided I would participate in Eurovision 2nd Chance. I was given Hungary. I held a national final with a results show hosted by Kati Wolf. The results were chosen by seven international juries as well as a domestic public televote. A different voting system was used: The top song gets 7, and then the other songs get 5, 3, 2, and 1 point respectively. As this was my first contest, I obviously didn't know how hosting NFs worked, so I followed the Melodifestival method and I went all out and even presented results with spokespeople. Results of Hungary's NF The results of the juries are as follows: *Serbia also planned to vote, but the jury there did not submit their votes on time, so the Hungarian delegation decided to steal their spokesperson. Otherwise, Rúsza Magdi would have presented the votes of the Hungarian PT. Results and Points Luckily, Hungary finished 14th place overall (out of 26) and got 5th in the televote! They received 38 jury points and 80 televote points. Here were all the juries that gave Hungary something: Here were the points Hungary gave out, which a friendly little fox announced on my behalf: Hungary did not give points to the winner (Latvia). YugosLOVEia / Retrosong 1 Now here comes an exciting contest. I actually was SUPER EXCITED to sign up for the first edition of this contest that Ajit was putting on. I knew ever since I heard about it that I needed to do it. I was hoping I'd get a good result, and I actually got both my first top 10 finish (8th) and my first 12 points! The Yugoslavian national final was actually a few weeks in the making. However, only three juries voted, and since I didn't know what to do when only a few people vote, I decided to cancel it and internally select. I didn't want to rob Novi Fosili so I selected "Bilo mi je prvi put." (If you're curious, Magazin would have won with "Kokolo.") Participating Entries At the contest Yugoslavia was placed randomly at 4th in the running order. First time in the somewhat middle, and did a somewhat good job. Results and Points The No-Fo were able to snatch 8th place (out of 14), with a total of 48 points, from all but 4 countries (Sweden, Austria, Norway, and West Germany). They were even able to snatch a 12 from Denmark - which would go on to generate a still-continuing mutual connection with Matthew. Here were the points Yugoslavia received: Here were the points Yugoslavia gave out, which Tereza Kesovija (the legal queen of Yugoslavia) announced on my behalf: Still humbled by those 12 from Denmark!!!! #Denslavia is still going on strong to this day! (novi fosili were still robbed) Jubilation in the Rainbow Nation / Africavision 2 I got up at pola šest to reserve my spot for probably the most wanted nation out of all the countries at Africavision (South Africa), and I got it! (I actually wanted to be Liberia for the longest time, but I decided South Africa would be easier to deal with.) South Africa tried to have a national final, but only 2 juries voted so we internal selected AGAIN, and the chosen entry wasn't announced until a few days before the Africavision song reveal because I was lazy!!! (I still needed national final management classes) Participating Entries of Afrikaansvision All of the songs in the selection were Afrikaans language cause I felt that would represent South Africa more accurately. The NF was cancelled because once again, only 3 people voted, and the delegation decided to keep the chosen entry ("Volmaan") a somewhat secret until the live show in Banjul. ("Meer as 'n melodie" would have won, but either way, we sent a good song) What surprised me, however, was the fact that despite it was cancelled, it left a mark on some people. A while before Africavision results, I found out that Matthew (who just so happened to be Denmark at Retrosong!) sent two songs from my South African NF ("Meer as 'n melodie" and "Jy's 'n legend") to a contest outside of Tumblr known as Songvision. Some time later, I became interested and hopped on the bandwagon myself. At the Contest At a super exciting live running order draw, it was announced that South Africa would perform 5th in the running order. However, I got dead last with 37 points. Here were the points I ended up receiving: Added to 16 televote points, the final result was 37 points. Last place. I cry. Big robbery. Here were the points South Africa gave out, which Juanita du Plessis (Franja's mother) announced on my behalf: It's a MIRACLE.......Or is it? / Gaiasong 2 Incredibly early signups for Gaiasong 2 got me real hype (I wasn't expecting it to happen until like December). My national final worked out just a little bit different than the others, and that might have been a good thing, because in both rounds, the Croatian delegation received 9 votes! It comes in two parts. It involved two artists, with two songs each. Round 1 chose which song the artist will perform, but Round 2 chose who goes. Round 1 results Both rounds got 9 responses. Round 2 results At Gaiasong, I was given first in the running order. This remains the only time I have gotten to open the show. Results and Points However, the miracle didn't last for long, as I ended in a last place finish for the second time in a row. I only managed to get 8 points from four juries, giving no more than three points each. Coupled with just 22 televote points, that brought me up to only 30 points and last place again. Anyways, here's where the Croatian jury votes went, which Cro-Star and future Songvision winner Jelena Rozga announced on my behalf: All Aboard....Again! / Tmblrvision 2018 Ah, Tmblrvision. Originally I was considering Croatia, but then Gaiasong came up (But then came next year....). Then I had my heart set on Portugal for one song, which is the song I ended up sending (Ella Nor's "Bang.") At a super exciting live running order draw, it was announced that Portugal would perform in slot 21 at the contest. Results & Points Portugal came a respectable 43rd with 65 points. Here were the jury points Portugal managed to receive: Added to 21 televote points (sheesh should have received more), it made a nice return to midtable which I so deserved. Here were the votes of the Portuguese jury, which Eurovision 2018 host Filomena Cautela announced on my behalf: Ah, la vache ! (Amerivision 3) Next comes the third edition of Amerivision. At first my first choice might have been Barbados (I don't really remember), but then I forgot I could participate as France. So I decided to be France. And I became a cow among the sloths. Moo. La Vache, Intensify! France held a national final with 8 songs competing. Eleven juries (9 international juries, a French PTV, and Turt) managed to vote. France were slotted in 9th spot in the running order, between Peru and Jamaica. Results & Points I did rather good for once, 17th with 108 points. So that means that's my 3rd best result. Didn't get a dooz, but did get two 10's and an 8 :) Here were the jury points France managed to receive: Here are the points the French jury gave out, which Javert '''from Les Miserables announced on my behalf: Fun fact: This marked the first time I gave 12 to the winner. P.S. I thought my cow fetish would die out with Amerivision, but no. I have had a love for cows ever since. '''Slapdonesia / Asiavision 3 At first I went for the Philippines at Asiavision 3, but then I found some slaps and beautiful songs from Indonesia. So I decided I'd go for Indonesia, and man has that made all the difference. I feel that had I been the Philippines I would've flopped a lot harder. Operation INDONESIA? More like BOP-eration Indonesia A wonderful national final was held in Jakarta. So many people said it was full of bops, so I knew I was doing something right. Results and Points At the contest, Indonesia were drawn 25th in the running order between Brunei and Iran, also making them the third-last act of the show. In the betting odds, Indonesia was one of the most popular predictions for overall winner. However, Indonesia ended up finishing 18th with 85 points. Indonesia were given the following jury points: Here were the jury points the Indonesian jury gave out, which singer Isyana Sarasvati announced on my behalf: Forget Marlonia Even Existed! / Terra Nova 2 I decided to enter the Fossils' Commonwealth of Schiamalla (which then was still a Republic) into TNSC 2. The Great Schian Final After it was revealed that Schiamalla's borrowing country was Greece, I decided to put together a national final. It was my closest national final to date, many entries finishing a few points close to other places. Schiamalla was slotted at 9th in the running order, between Ascenyte and Llangymeriau. Results and Points Schiamalla experienced a miracle, because despite not getting a 12 points from any jury, they received 6th place overall, 10th place jury, and 3rd place televote! Which makes this my current best result! We stan the successful cows Schiamalla received the following jury points: Here are the points Schiamalla gave out, announced by none other than Eurovision legend Eleni Foureira: We already can't wait for next year! Maybe a win is in our future? Hopefully now that we have a new Herr and new ideology, we can increase our chances of success? El Fuego Mexicano / Gaiasong 3 The first contest of 2019 was the third (and my second) edition of Gaiasong. Although originally going for Cape Verde (and, at one point, even considering the likes of Israel and the Bahamas), I decided to change to Mexico because reasons. La Preferida I held a national final - half of it were songs chosen by me, the other half were songs suggested to me by Luis, the resident Mexican of the Europal community. Mexico were placed at 18th in the running order between Ireland and Canada. Results & Points Mexico placed 23rd with 68 points. So another midtable result. BUT......BUT......'BUT..........I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER DOOZ!!!'' Mexico received the following jury points: Here were the points of the Mexican jury, as presented by popular duo '''HA*ASH: For the first time since Gaia 2 (!), I gave no jury points to the winner (USA). I think I might have televoted for it though, it was the slappiest contest I have ever been in as of yet :))) We Are The Freaks! / ESC2ndChance 3 After a month-long battle between Australia and Lithuania, I finally settled on choosing the United Kingdom for ESC2ndChance 3. This was also the first contest following my untimely leg injury. 3/2/19 never forget This was the only contest to occur during the 2 months I spent on crutches. Which was proof that not even a leg injury can stop the bops. Which Freaks Should We Send? Eurovision: You Decide had an interesting layout this year: three songs, two different performers each. So, I decided to choose "Freaks" and hold a duel between the two versions. The NF was one of the quickest, getting 13 responses in just 2 hours. The United Kingdom were slotted at #22 (cue Ireland 2019), performing after Sweden and before my previous ESC2ndChance country of Hungary. Results & Points UK finished 23rd with 49 points. Very big flop indeed, totally undeserved, but needless to say, this was a huge comfort and I feel that these points helped my healing. The United Kingdom received these jury points: Aaaaaaand just when I thought I would have a dry spell again, I got another 12!!!!! Gaiasong queen of slaying Alice Chater presented the votes of the United Kingdom, which were as follows: THE Croatian Music Event of the Year!? / Tmblrvision 4 For Tmblrvision, I had "The Dream" to become Croatia. It became true, and I finally got the chance to introduce all of the other Croatian artists I have taken in to the largest possible audience... I planned an extravagant show, (a Derpshow, to be exact) unlike anything I've ever done. Two semifinals worth of nothing but Cro-Stars. The top 3 + 1 randomly chosen Wildcard advanced to the final from each semifinal. It took all 2019 to prepare for and was a moderate success. The Great Croatian Derp Show Blue Semifinal Red Semifinal Megafinal **For the first time in my Europal career, I was met with a tie. The random name generator decided the true winner Results and Points Croatia were slotted in spot 20 in the running order, between Ukraine and Italy. In addition to enjoying the show, I decided to make a WarioWare DIY minigame for every entry on my Nintendo DSi. Croatia finished 42nd with 27 points. The Croatian spokesperson was popular cellist Ana Rucner. Croatia gave out these jury points: In addition, Croatia received these points from other juries: BarBAEdos / Amerivision 4 My ban from Gaia got me closer to Christ and made me look at contest participation in a new, more suitable light. I decided to test it out with Amerivision. I thought I would do good with Chile. But then I got beaten to the country (the first time I got my 2nd choice since 2nd Chance 2018) and left with my 2nd choice - Barbados. A song for Cover Drive I decided to internally select Cover Drive after giving them 12 points in a Songvision edition. I selected 6 of their songs to enter the running for the Barbadian entry. Because of the tie in the voting, and because I didn't feel like using the random name generator, I decided to break it by a different means - the Superfinal. Barbados was slotted in 11th, after the Interval and before Mexico. This is the first instance in which I follow an Interval act. Barbados finished 19th with 47 points. The spokesperson for Barbados was pop legend Rihanna. The points of the Barbadian jury were as follows: Barbados also got the following points: Hong Kong Phooey! (ft. Nitesh) / Asiavision 4 During Tmblrvision season, I had the strong urge to co-HoD something. So I decided to ask Nitesh to do Asiavision with me. So we did some ferocious planning for 2 months straight, for Thailand, Vietnam, Mongolia, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. We ended up getting Hong Kong. HongKongSong - Semifinal 1 (me) Semifinal 2 (Nitesh) The Final Six Hong Kong were slated in slot 15, between New Zealand and China To Be Continued Watch out, more updates are coming!!! :P I guess it's safe to say I will never be HoD'ing Croatia again. also i'm finally considering joining spacerock next yearCategory:Lists